Rotor-based aerial robotic vehicles, also referred to as, “unmanned aerial vehicles,” “UAVs,” or “drones,” are commonly used for a variety of applications, such as surveillance, photography, and/or cargo delivery. Since the propeller blades may present a hazard to nearby creatures and/or objects, the propeller blades may be at least partially covered with propeller guards to provide additional safety. Thus, flight parameters of the drone, which control various aspects of how the drone flies and/or operates, are generally configured with the assumption that propeller guards are installed on the drone.